totaldramadanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
RP Session: Two
Map ---- Rules when RPing you must use your icon to RPing click "edit" below Do not write over someone's content ! RP Session Two: Location Elevator - Elevator doors open to leave the courtroom - - Adrian slowly walks outside. "Heh, it's useless, it's all useless. There's no reason to play a game if there's no way to win! End this charade already - even if it's you the victor, Mr. Upupu!" She sighs. "Even if the others used their brains and figured out the culprit like I did, it would be still all pointless, as we'd would just as well be another person with a target on their back, waiting to be consumed by the less skilled but more desperate ones. Either way, let the Mutual Killing Resume! There's no way or point in winning, so let's just enjoy the thrill of the ride! I'll be of assistance for anyone that wishes an accomplice with nothing to gain. At this point, I much rather let chaos run freely." RP Session Two: Location Gym - Vonnie takes the spray paint she stole from Dion and starts painting the bleachers, she draws Monokuma with his head ripped off. "Here's what I think of your asswipe of a school." she growls. RP Session Two: Location Hallways - *rips the paper that monokuma has given him, then eats it to be sure that know one will find out his secret* ... *burbs* RP Session Two: Location Cafeteria - "I can't even believe that we didn't get the killer... That means that the freakin' pshycopath is still in here somewhere. And since it was so easy for them to kill once before, who's there to say that they won't just strike again!" Damon then picked up his carton of chocolate milk and took a drink. "Damn. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." He said as he slammed the carton of milk down dramatically. - *Dion crumbles the note he got from monokuma and throws it at the trash* I don't see why you're so worried. I'm keeping an eye out for that little creep. *he leans back on his chair* He thinks he can fool us that easy? Ha, he has another thing coming. - "I agree. We just need to find some kind of loophole out of this mess. I know how to defend myself, so if it comes down to it.... Ugh." Damon huffs and stands up on the table. "BRING IT ONN!" He shouted at the ceiling at nothing before he sat back down. RP Session Two: Location Library - *lets out a huge sigh and crumbles her paper with her embarassing moment* First I find out my friend murdered someone... then my secret may be told unless I kill.. This sucks *wipes her eyes, grabs a book and sits down to a table next to a spider web* As least this little creature is kind and not despair filled.. - Hehe.... *nervously slides to Silvia slowly* hello.... *galps* silvia... you okay? - *wipes tears* y-yeah i'm okay...well maybe not..i just hate it here, i don't want to die and I don't know if i can trust anyone..you know what i mean..? But also..well... *gulps and sobs* I don't know if i can trust you now.. i mean can i!? How do I know you won't kill me even if we are friends.. - N...NO, you dont understand, if i really wanted to kill her i would of finished her in a less painful way... y...you know? like f...fast n' painless. - *looks up and her eyes widen* I can't tell if you're kidding or not...please be joking Liam... - N...no it wasnt a joke, i...i was just giving an example *takes a step back* I it was just a stupid m...mistake i did... -Wow, who would had say so, The Killer making fun of murdering someone -*Colt came out from behind a book shelf* - You must have a very twisted mind to do that... the coward, killing ha!. I have to be honest, I didn't see that one coming. -*he began walking towards Silvia and Liam dropping books*-. Last time the reason the Flower girl was killed you spoke with her before, are you trying the same trick with the bug? -he made a move with his head to where Silvia was. - uhhhhhhhHHHH! dont come up to me like that again, y...you almost gave me a h...heart attack! And I said i wasnt joking! - oh...i..i'm sorry Liam...and Colt stop..you're scaring me! I need to trust my friend...he wouldn't kill me.. I mean Yanagi was an accident since he freaked out...right..? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!, you are his friend and the dead girl was supposed to be the girl he was hot for, in other words compared to her you are nothing but a bug easy to *Colt made a smashing gesture with his hands* - N...No I...I wouldnt kill another human being again! I SWEARSY's! *steps away from colt* s...sometime you got to do, what you got to do! hehe.... *looks down at the floor in shame* - I...i..i.. think we should believe him Colt.. Plus we weren't there, we don't know the full story. Maybe she tried to kill him first but he did back in defense..we don't know which is the thing..he's too nice to kill anyone again.. "I wouldn't kill a human being again" HA! thats what I also said the first time... uhmm, no, never mind I didn't say that I just kept doing it and enjoying it. -Colt smiles as remembering the old good times, but then changed his gesture to a severe one-My problem with you is not you killing the flower girl, my problem with you is that if we didnt guess who the killer was we were supposed to be punished and,... I just can't allow to be punished for a killer coward who got nothing but wetting his pants again after killing. Hell I bet the thing that killed Flower girl was your pee in the glass you are a sick joke!!! -Colt seemed very annoyed now and was losing his temper - And youuu -he pointed at Silvia - How dumb can you "bee"?! - *backs away from colt frighteningly* Y...You're disgusting... I didnt wanted to ki...kill Yanagi in the first place. I had to do it, if you where in my position i...i swear you would do the s...same - Smarter than making a pun like that *rolls eyes* And Colt that makes you look just as bad! "HA! that's what i also said the first time"? That just proves that you're even more dangerous. And unlike you, Liam is apologetic for killing a person! "I don' care looking bad. You are not making any sense, killing someone is unforgivable no matter the reason! your hands will always be covered in blood and there are no redemption!!! -he glared at Liam- specially for cowards... - Ugh..whatever. I can't take this. Thanks for making things worse Colt. *sighs and walks away crying* Mmmmm... -Colt smirks and aproaches Liam, leaving him with no where to go... -Soooo, now that the fly is gone.... we are finally alone -He smiles sinisterly and aproaches Liam with his lighter - *galps* Colt grabs Liam by his shirt and despite Liams desperate efforts to push him away, Colt sets fire to Liam's hair* - Since the beggining I knew we would never get a long... I just can't stand watching that blue hair of yours, IT'S THE OPPOSITE OF THE FLAME!!! FIRE would never get a long with Ice! -*Colt lost his mind as he stared with excitement at the fire in Liams hair* - I want to see you burn coward!... but if you survive... make sure to pay a visit to Angela, but I hope not and the trial will begin any minute now hahahahaha - Colt leaves the library laughing at seeing Liam's despair. ['''To the person who edited this, I had to undo your comment and the changes you made, since you modified the text code and erased an rp . There is no problem with this since Ishy and I planned this to happen. To make things clear, no, Liam is not going to die]' - AHHHH! M...MY HAIR! *runs around panicking hits a book shelf and got knocked out* RP Session Two: Location Girls Locker - -punches locker in fury- HOW! IT'S PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE HE COULD FIND THAT PICTURE! RP Session Two: Location Guys Locker RP Session Two: Location Bed Room - Initially, Jay had been horrified to discover his captor knew about his most embarassing moment... But, after taking a little time to think it over, Jay realized that a ''lot of people knew about that. He was a public figure, and lots of people liked to dig up dirt on him. The way his fellows had reacted suggested that they, too, had their privacy invaded, however, and that worried him more than anything. Kimberly in particular had run off after the discovery. Despite knowing he shouldn't trust her, he did feel a certain obligation to check up on her. She was friendly and more than adorable, and he felt protective (if nothing else) towards her. So, he waited a while and followed her to her room, finding the door closed but unlocked. He bit his lip, took a breath, and walked in. "Kim... Kim, are you in here?" He glanced around quickly. He didn't know the girl that well, and she could easily have been faking this entire time, planning to lay a trap. He gripped the chains on his belt tightly. They could pull free and be used as a weapon in a pinch. - Kimberly listens to Jay's voice that was confortable to her, but... what was he doing here? "Jay?" Kimberly reached inside the bedside table, finding the hammer she'd stashed ther earlier. She stood and asked Jay "What are you doing here?", tears run down from her face. Jay didn't answered. "did you came because you want to kill me?" "Oh my god". she take the hammer "YOU CAME HERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" She starts trying to hit him with the hammer avoiding several times, but she can't. "I'M A MASCULINE GIRL! I CAN MURDER ANYONE I WANT!" she continues trying to hit him. Tears run down from her face, she really liked Jay, but she want to get out of here, she don't want people to know what's her secret... she was very fragile now. - The second Kim started swinging that hammer around, Jay started dodging. He lost his grip on his chains (not that they would've provided much defence). "Shit!" He dodged again when she swung, this time closer than before. He sprinted a fair distance away, just in front of the door, and held up his hands. "Kim, wait, just... just calm down, okay? I'm not gonna kill you. I don't even have a weapon!" - Kimberly looks at his eyes and cries more and more. "I don't wanna die... I'm sorry..." She hides her face in his chest. "I like you..." - "You just..." He took her hand--the one holding the hammer--and pried the weapon loose. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to this, but he knew that he shouldn't be so stupid as to trust her with a weapon. "Just..." He paused for a moment, then dropped the hammer and kicked it out of reach, wrapping his arms around her and petting her hair. "I... I know this is really stressful, and I dunno what that letter said, but you've gotta calm down. Don't do somethin you're gonna regret." - "Come with me, let's search for other people around here!" She holds his hand and starts walking. - But he resists, and won't follow her. "Wait a second, no way! You just tried to murder me, and then burst out crying in my arms! What the hell is that all about--and how can you expect me to trust you after that?" - She kissed Jay "because of that..." Surprised, Jay backed away. Kim took the opportunity to turn and retreat into her room. As she walked, she looked at her hands and muttered to herself "stupid masculine girl." She shut the door in Jay's face and locked herself in. - For once, Jay was thankful no one else seemed to be around the bedrooms, lest they might've heard the commotion. He was... confused more than anything. He picked up the hammer and looked it over. It was pretty hefty, and he decided it'd be best to get rid of it before anyone could get ahold of it--especially Kim. Kim... They barely knew each other, and she'd kissed him. Jay wasn't stupid--he knew a relationship wouldn't work in this type of situation, even if he was very drawn to her. He was honestly worried that it might make things worse for him, because there's no way he'd ever be able to kill her, especially not now. Not even if his life depended on it. Jay shook his head and walked down the hallway, tapping the hammer on the palm of his hand. Now all he had to do was find a place to stash it before the Despair Bear called lights out...